


Parenthood (?)

by WaltzQueen



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hive Mind, Kaiju, M/M, good times with lies of omission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann are Newt+Hermann and have a kid.<br/>Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood (?)

There were benefits and draw backs to drifting. There were even more to drifting with a kaiju as Newt and now Hermann could tell you. Some were pretty obvious. Finding and destroying the breach and being hooked up to an aggressive hive mind with intent to destroy your entire race are fairly good representatives from both categories. Direct mind-link to Hermann is good side effect, Newt feels. Their tiny, stifled will-you-won't-you exploded into full scale devotion once it became so much easier to know instantly how the other feels when they look at you. It also makes positing questions and sharing theories that much easier, when you can just drop a thought into someone else's head like dropping kaiju entrails over the line in the lab. 

 

It also had its drawbacks, like how Newt could never surprise Hermann anymore, whether it was a benevolent or mischievous surprise. It was as easy as turning his head to look over his shoulder for Hermann to see everything running in zigzags through Newt's organized disaster of ahead. It ruined more than one surprise birthday party plan. It also wasn't great to have people become creeped out at the two of them. Even others that had drifted before hadn't acted quite like their tiny two-person-collective and it set the others on edge. Most just chalk it up to the makeshift Pons that they heard Newt strapped himself and Hermann into having some wiring issues. That earns them some leeway. However, It becomes pretty obvious that they are having trouble keeping track of who has who's memories beyond the level of acceptability when Mako asks Newt when Hermann's birthday is and and Hermann, sleeping in a nearby chair, remains asleep yet answers in sync with Newt, "Our birthday is June eighth." They take a week off and away from people to figure it out and have found their equilibrium mostly by the time they get back.

 

There are something things that Newt, Hermann, and Newt+Hermann cannot decide if they find good or bad. They don't know how they feel about both loving cherries over every other fruit suddenly. Like, the tendency to be able to ask each other a question and still get a response while they're still asleep. Like the remnants of a kaiju hivemind causing them to view a single, tiny surviving kaiju egg as a surrogate child almost immediately upon discovery. Newt had been ecstatic as soon as the leather like sack of silicate was brought into view. Hannibal Chau was dead but you could find a guy who knows a guy in just about every place and this particular venture for specimens had ended in him hitting the jackpot, with a kaiju egg fished fresh out of the ocean. 

 

Across the city Hermann stopped dead in the middle of an equation, chalk halted in its sweep across the slate, as he was overwhelmed with wonder and joy overflowing from Newton to him. Newton pressed his hand to the shell gently, oh so gently, and felt something in it reaching towards him. There was a hesitant moment of confusion before everything snapped into place and their twosome became a family of three. 

 

Newt would later gleefully rant on how it had rifled through their memories and sussed out the idea of a three person family unit from their minds and extrapolated to find a niche for herself in their collective and neatly slotted herself into place. But that was later and in this moment, there was just the wonder and joy of connection.

 

It took everything he had to not just grab the egg and run off, but it was a close thing. He shoved a fistful of money in the man's face and snatched the egg out of the man's hands. The tiny Kaiju inside was already warming up to him. He was so excited to be its new daddy. The tiny kaiju rifled through his head and pulled up not just his complete sexual history, but Hermann's as well, his complete knowledge on reproductive cycles of any species, gender expression as they understood it, and both of their family histories before declaring itself a girl and Newt to be its mom. His only protestation was cut off with a memory of Newt panting and begging underneath Hermann two days ago and a feeling that would probably correlate to a pointed look if the kaiju were hatched and had a human face. Newt considered being annoyed with the amusement coming from Hermann but let it go in favor of the joy of having another kaiju mixed with Hermann's longtime desire for children with a good dash of simple happiness in response to not being alone.

 

Later, when Svetlana is asleep and her presence not so strong in their minds, they wonder if this acceptance was a piece of Kaiju left behind to play around in their grey matter. Their panic and terror barely forms before it is pushed away by the feeling of belonging and wholeness rolling through them on a wave. They try not to think about it anymore.

 

One day someone inquires as to the large amount of money they spend on food and Svetlana comes up. It spreads from there and people are very interested to hear about the daughter no one knew they had.

"She's big boned and she eats a lot," Newt tells people who ask about her. They offer diet tips sometimes but Newt insists that Svetlana doesn't need them, that she's still growing and needs every bit she can get. Everyone nods, understanding and proud of newt for not caring how big his daughter gets. Newt is enthused with their daughter's vivacious personality and insists that everyone would love her once they learned to look past her outside to who she really was. Newt still declines all the play-date invitations for Svetlana,though. "She's terribly scared of strangers since she lost her mother," he informs the interested parties. They understand immediately with quick frowns and distant looks. Loss is a sore topic for everyone.

 

Hermann carries his understated pride around with him solely for talking about his husband and kid it seems. He tells every one who asks that his daughter is very quick to grasp concepts and eager to learn about everything. A little more prodding will find him revealing how she loves Newton and how she thinks they are the best things in the world. The ensuing tiny smile warms everyone's hearts. Friends and coworkers offer to teach her new subjects if she ever gets bored of the math and biology whirlwind of her two fathers. Hermann politely declines and no one thinks to call him on it overmuch. He and Newt were geniuses and they could make decisions for their kid and not take flak for it.

 

They don't tell every who asks that Svetlana is about eighteen feet tall and has hands that look like someone burned the membrane off of a bat and tipped its feet with serrated spines. They don't mention how her smooth skin is growing from baby blue to splotchy green and how the cluster of eyes near the top of her back seem more human than the eyes of some people they've met. They don't lie about her, though. She eats whole cow every week and has already begun asking questions about mathematical concepts as applied to the anteverse. Svetlana is indeed every bit as vivacious as Newt says. She bounces balls of steel back and forth between her six hands to the applause of her astounded parents. She carries Hermann from place to place at the slightest twinge of pain and plays around in the water of the huge shower they assemble for her. They don't tell people how Svetlana politely directs her attention elsewhere when Hermann and Newt are in bed together.

 

They don't tell people a lot of things. Sventlana+Newt+Hermann like it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have actually never seen the movie, as a matter of fact. But I've read fic and i'd like to see more hivemind newt and hermann, thus this.


End file.
